So Far Away
by Coraline Bristow
Summary: Read and Review! Mpreg, lemon, and good old SasuNaru, as well as Gaalee. Follows the lives of Sasuke and Naruto as they marry, have children, lie, cheat, make up, and so on. Moves on to OC couple later on Naruto's jelly! :O ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! So, I reread all of my previous SasuNaru stories, and I've been roleplaying a lot with a friend of mine, and it hit me. I'm gonna take those stories and turn it into one big story :3 Please read and review!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), Suicidal thoughts, Cutting, Lemon and mpreg later on. **_

_**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters besides Tora, Kaito, Akemi, and Utada. SHINee members belong to the band SHINee.**_

_**Enjoy! xoxoxo Rosalye**_

* * *

"Can you believe this? I mean, honestly! It figures the day he takes a sick day, we get stuck with sentry duty!"

Sakura and Sasuke stood outside in the darkness, guarding the academy from any enemies who might wish ill on the school. Sasuke shrugged apathetically as Sakura fumed. He was used to all of her ranting by now. He was able to tune it out. "I mean, honestly! Naruto always slacks off!" She turned to Sasuke, arms crossed and face flushed. '_How annoying_,' he thought. "Don't you agree, Sasuke-kun?" He shrugged again, just trying to shut her up by this point. "The kid's not that bad," he murmured half-heartedly. That did the trick. Shocked, Sakura went silent for about ten seconds. Thank God for small miracles. "Did you _actually _just say something nice about someone? About _Naruto_ of all people?" she questioned, plopping down on the stone steps. Sasuke crouched down beside her. Damn, now she was going to start asking questions. Goddammit. "It was a mere slip of the tongue," he explained. He shook his head sullenly. "And nothing more," he whispered, almost inaudibly, as if he were speaking aloud to himself. Immediately, Sakura began to press him on the matter. "You don't sound too convinced by that, Sasuke-kun," she noted, digging a finger into his ribs. Sasuke brushed her off, rubbing his side and ignoring her implication.

She could sense that he was thinking about something very deeply, like when he was worried about something Itachi had done recently. For one, he was madly chewing on his bottom lip, that was a sure sign, and he kept his eyes on the full moon above them while his fingers tapped out a random rhythm on his knee.

"Is it Itachi?" she asked, intent on finding out. '_Itachi? Stupid girl. I would have hanged myself or slit my wrists or some other form of suicide by now if we didn't have guard duty. Why tonight, of all nights?_' thought Sasuke bitterly. He shook his head, raven-black hair falling and obscuring his vision. With a quick flick of the head, he tossed it away. "Or a girl?" Her tone became hopeful in the end. '_Shit. Shit, shit, shit_,' he thought, panicking slightly. "_No_, Sakura, _it's not a girl_. Shut up, will you?" He stood up and began pacing. Sakura, believing she had stumbled onto something, refused to be deterred. "If you like someone, it's okay to tell me!" she began, speaking faster and faster as she grew more confident that she had found the problem. He liked someone! He might like _her_! "We're friends Sasuke-kun! I mean, I know it might not be me and is probably Hinata or someone, but..." "Sakura," he cut her off sharply, glaring, but she kept on talking, rarely stopping to take a breath. "I mean, it's seriously not a bad thing! Any of us girls would be more than willing to…" '_She's not gonna give up is she?_' he thought, defeated. '_Dammit. Guess I should tell her the truth then…_' "Sakura, I'm gay." He said it so quickly and quietly that she barely heard him. Sakura stopped dead in her speech. "What?" she gasped. He took on a pained expression. "Please don't make me say it again," he moaned, sitting down beside her and burying his face in his hands. "Now do you mind stopping your pursuit of me? It's never gonna happen!" Sakura rested a hand on his shoulder and watched him, afraid of saying the wrong thing. "Is it true?" she dared to ask cautiously. Sasuke groaned. "Yes, it's true, alright? Look, Sakura, you're a sweet girl, and very pretty to boot, but my rejections do have good reasons behind them." He ran a hand through his hair, his sleeve riding up just a little. That was when the horror hit her. From what little exposed skin she could see, she managed to make out several angry red lacerations lining the inside of his wrist. She'd thought it was just a rumor, and yet here the proof was right before her very eyes. What Sakura did next caught him completely off guard. In one swift, fluid motion, she stood up and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun," she whispered. Angrily, he jerked away and pushed her away from him. "It's none of your concern," he hissed.

They held the silence for about ten minutes, and then Sakura said, "Sooooooo…" Sasuke looked up. "What now?" he growled. "Do you… like any of the… guys here?" He glanced at her briefly, and then hid his face in embarrassment, his face turning bright red. "You don't have to tell me," she giggled. He made a noise that sounded like a chuckle. "It's complicated. I want to tell you, but I'm too embarrassed to!" She giggled again. "You can wait, Sasuke-kun! I don't have to know!" He blushed deeper. "God, I feel like such a chick, giggling with you over some _guy_. Promise you won't tell?" She smiled and nodded. "It's Naruto," he said, and then hid his face a third time. Her grin slowly grew wider and more malicious. "Well, I promised that _I_ wouldn't tell…" she began ominously. Sasuke peeked at her curiously from between his fingers. "So _YOU _will tell him!" "**NO!**" " Just write a letter or something!" They argued for a considerable amount of time, before Sasuke finally caved. "Fine. Get me the damn pen and paper." Sakura found some for him quickly, eager for Naruto to find out. Maybe they would hook up! Unwillingly he began to write.

_"Dear Naruto,  
I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It's nothing personal; it's just- well, ok, it is personal. I'm sorry; Sakura is making me do this, I'm not very good with words when it comes to things like this..._

_This is awkward, considering we're on the same team. You have no idea how hard this is, but I can't hold it back any longer. I feel like I'm about to overflow._

_Naruto... I like you. Alot. This could either end well, or you could hate me forever. That's why I had to tell you, before what is to come. I'm sorry._

_With LOVE,  
__Sasuke"_

When he was finished, he looked at Sakura. "Um, Sakura?" he called. "Yeah?" "I have to do something. Will you be okay on your own for a while?" "Um, sure," she responded uncertainly as he broke into a jog. "See you later!" _'What was that all about?'_ she wondered.

It wasn't until he was far enough out of earshot that Sasuke muttered, "Yeah, I'll see you later, at my funeral." He snuck into the back door of the house, leaving the letter on the kitchen counter for Naruto to find later. He slipped silently behind the couch, where Naruto himself was snoring, PlayStation controller in hand, and grabbed his switchblade from the end table. The sight of the innocently sleeping boy broke his heart. Did he really want to risk waking him up right now? Yes, yes he did, desperately so. Slowly, he bent down and placed a single, soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "Goodbye, Naruto. I love you. We'll meet again, on the other side, I promise." He then left, heading towards his final destination, blinded by tears. '_Damn you fate. Damn you Cupid. Damn you most of all Naruto_…."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dear Naruto,  
I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It's nothing personal; it's just- well, ok, it is personal. I'm sorry; Sakura is making me do this, I'm not very good with words._

_This is awkward, considering we're on the same team. You have no idea how hard this is, but I can't hold it back any longer. I feel like I'm about to overflow._

_Naruto... I like you. Alot. This could either end well, or you could hate me forever. That's why I had to tell you, before what is to come. I'm sorry._

_With LOVE,  
Sasuke"_

Naruto dropped the piece of paper, his hand shaking like a leaf. It couldn't be true. Sasuke wouldn't be one to run away. Not far away, at least. He refused to believe this. There was no way! He wouldn't do such a thing! Would he…? "There's got to be a clue in his room," he thought, dashing up the stairs.

There was nothing in the room. The radio was playing softly, the song "Far Away" by Nickelback seeming to speak directly from Sasuke to him. The red-tinted razor blade, resting on the edge of the nightstand, caught the corner of his eye. It glimmered dully in the moonlight; its silver turned Scarlett with dried blood, glaring up at him accusingly. It was HIS fault that Sasuke constantly had cuts and scars to be found along his arms, he realized suddenly with a sharp stab of guilt. "Sasuke…" Wondering where he could have gone, he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. The scent of Sasuke's familiar cologne enveloped him. He clutched the letter tightly. Closing his eyes, he fell back. It all clicked into place now. The blushing and stammering when they accidently touched, the many times he had caught Sasuke studying him intently during class. Had he really been so blind? Then, the next thought shocked him back to reality. He loved Sasuke back. How could he never have noticed before?

Inspiration suddenly hit him like a lightning bolt. "The training grounds," something whispered deep from the dark corners of his mind. There was no time to question this logic, not if Sasuke really was going to attempt what the letter suggested. He didn't have the time to spare. It was now or never.

He jumped up and began running, almost as if his life depended on it. However, in his heart he knew it wasn't _HIS_ life in danger, it was _SASUKE'S_. Now he understood the constant depression, the sulking, the death glares as he and Sakura flirted together shamelessly. Running faster, nearing his destination, Naruto recollected every time he teasingly called Sasuke "super emo ninja" and "teme." Now he regretted it deeply.

Bursting into the clearing, he spotted Sasuke, twirling what appeared to be a switchblade between his fingers. Now was the time for stealth. There was no telling what he would do if he realized Naruto was there.

Naruto tried to get closer, until a twig snapped under his foot.

Sasuke jumped slightly, but didn't turn around. "Who's there?" he asked soberly. His voice was emotionless. Lifeless. "You weren't there when I woke up." He purposely avoided the "who's there" question. His voice would give that away straight off.

Sasuke turned, his face a mask of deadly calm. His shirt was nowhere to be seen. Naruto's eyes widened considerably when he spotted the heart-shaped cut marks on Sasuke's chest, above his actual heart."S-s-s-sasuke, what is...?" Unable to finish, he simply pointed. Sasuke smiled bitterly. "This is where my heart lies. Usually, you outline something before you cut it out, am I correct?" He raised the knife just slightly. "Outline something you're going to- _YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE_!" Naruto shouted, moving until he only stood about half a foot away from him. "Why am I insane? It hurts, and so it's only natural that I remove the problem, now isn't it?" "I won't _let _you!"

It was then that Sasuke's perfect facade broke. His face transformed into a mixture of hurt, and deadly anger, and something else that Naruto couldn't place. He raised the knife higher and positioned it directly over his heart.

"_YOU'VE NO IDEA, NARUTO! NO ONE DOES! NO ONE CAN POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND! JUST LET ME-_"

His tirade was interrupted by soft, warm lips pressing against his own. Slowly, he lowered his arm and dropped the knife. "Dumbass," Naruto whispered against his mouth. "You've no fucking idea how long I've wanted to do this." He pulled away, glowering at Sasuke, whose eyes were as big as the full moon above them. "Naruto...," he breathed, unable to think coherently, dipping down to capture his lips in another soft, sweet kiss. Carefully, without breaking contact, he lowered the both of them until they were lying in the grass, the kiss slowly growing more and more passionate. "I love you…."

Sakura found them the next morning, curled against each other to ward out the morning cold, using Naruto's shirt for a blanket and their pants as pillows. "Wake up, boys," she said loudly, startling both of them awake. "Hi," muttered Naruto, blushing deeply. "Ah, shit," groaned Sasuke, flopping backwards. Sakura giggled. "You two have two hours before anyone is supposed to be out here." She smiled at them. "You owe me big time." Sasuke stood and helped Naruto up. "What do we owe you?" he asked suspiciously, dressing himself. "An explanation of everything that happened last night," she trilled, bounding away. Naruto started laughing."I'll let you tell that one," he snickered. Sasuke responded by simply pushing him over, and for the first time in a long while, he smiled.


End file.
